Falling Through Constellations
by Fellow-Sparrow
Summary: The Force works in mysterious ways…and Jane Foster finds that out the hard way when she is teleported across the universe to a world that she doubted even Thor knew existed. She finds herself on a planet full of nothing but sand & meets a peculiar little boy & an odd man who stares at her like she's a ghost. Can Thor & Loki get Jane back? Or will a certain Dark Lord forbid it?


**AN** : This is a cross over between Star Wars and a character from the Thor movies. As you all probably already know, Jane Foster from the Thor movies is played by the lovely Natalie Portman. Since Natalie Portman played such an important role in the Star War movies and had such an unfortunate end, I couldn't help but think if she was brought back somehow. Died in one galaxy and born again into another. Reincarnated perhaps?

This takes place 10 years before A New Hope in Star Wars time and right after the Avengers movie and before The Dark World movie in Thor time. Make sense?

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Darth Vader continued to kneel as he patiently awaited the important news that his Master had urgently requested his presence for. He received the hail when he was moments from stepping foot on a shuttle and rejoining the navy fleet that was ordered to depart for the mid rim territories. There had been reports of uprisings by those that continued to resist all the good that the Empire provided to them.

It had been nearly ten years since the fall of the failed galactic government known as the Old Republic. Ten years the citizens of this galaxy had now lived under Imperial rule and yet some still insisted on the failed one. Their reasoning truly didn't make any sense to Vader, especially those that were present to witness all the deceiving and corruption done by the old senators.

There was always talk of action but very little did anything make it past those pointless discussions. It wasn't until something horrendous happened that the Jedi were called upon. Vader remembered how his past self would always complain how things never would've gotten so bad if they had just let them interfered in the beginning.

Now that the Old Republic was gone and the Empire rightfully in its place, Vader didn't have to worry about work never getting done. He had seen to more problems in the galaxy by his own hand than his old and weak self had ever could've wished to complete in his time.

Things were getting done and the Empire was shaping the galaxy into a more secure and ordinated system. It almost gave Vader a sense of pride to physically see his accomplishments take effect on the galaxy. There was no doubt in his mind that what he was doing was truly for the best.

"Look at them, Lord Vader, how they go about their business, unaware of all the grueling effort we've endured to give them this sense of security." Vader heard his Master mutter, as the Sith continued to stare out the ceiling high glass wall that displayed the nightly scene of Coruscant.

Vader lifted his head to look up as commanded and observed the hundreds of speeders and carrier shuttles that swiftly and noiselessly flew by, leaving glowing trails of yellow and orange in their wake. A part of Vader wanted to voice how these citizens had the right to feel secure and if not feared, since they were on the galaxy's most well fortified planet. The number of Storm troopers could easily compete against the planets populace.

"Have we not proved the power of the Empire to the galaxy yet? Have they no respect to all that we've bestowed upon them?" his Master sadly shook his head that was well hidden in his dark hooded cloak. Vader said nothing, as he knew his Master was merely voicing his thoughts and didn't want any agreeing commentary.

The Emperor was silent for a moment and Vader briefly wondered when he was going to be given the command to come out of his kneeling position and stand. The interlacing of where his skin united with machine did not fair kindly at such a position for too long. He used the irritating pain to feed the Dark Side and in return it lessened the ache at his joints.

His Master, as always, seemed to sense his discomfort and turned slightly to gaze down at his apprentice. He frowned as if in pity but Vader knew that the look in his sickly, yellow eyes said otherwise. He enjoyed his suffering because it only continued to push his apprentice further into the clutches of the Dark Side.

Right where he belonged.

"Do the limbs that I've given you continue to distract you, Lord Vader?"

Vader lowered his head respectively at the question.

"No, my Master." He lied and knew the Emperor saw right through it. He didn't acknowledge it though, and instead carried on as if otherwise.

"Good, because I can not have you _inadequate_ at such an important time."

Vader lifted his head in curiosity. His Master must have had a vision of something important soon to come. It was the only explanation for his sudden summoning and Master's prolonging test of patience of him.

"Rise, my friend." Lord Vader did as commanded as his Master turned back towards the nightly view of Imperial Center.

"The Force is stirring…" He muttered in a low tone. "It is preparing for something, something that will funiculate the power between the Dark side of the force and the _Light_." He hissed and Vader could feel the dark waves of aggravation rolling off the Sith Lord.

"If this comes to pass, Lord Vader," his Master turned to him and leveled a serious gaze. "All that we've strived for with the simple wish of bringing this galaxy into peace will be of utter waste. We cannot let this future disturbance come to pass, my friend."

"I agree." Vader rumbled through his breathing respirator. To even think that something unseen could destroy all the hard work and sacrifice he put in over the years angered him greatly.

The Emperor clasped his hands together in the bundles of his heavy sleeves, watching and observing the reaction of his apprentice. Lord Vader needed to know the importance of this and all what was at stake. The dark, grueling flames that radiated from his apprentice assured him that the warning of their future threat was well considered.

"Trust in the Dark Side, Lord Vader, it will reveal what will be of a threat to us. When the time comes, it will guide you to our foe and I expect it to be taken care of swiftly."

"It will be done."

"We shall see." The Emperor said then turned back to the view he'd been gazing out of before. "Return to your star fleet and see to the nuisance that I sense amongst the planets near the mid-rim sector. See to it that they don't dare protest again by whatever means necessary. Public displays always seem to do the job."

"As you wish, my Master." Vader did a half bow then turned sharply to see to his Master's orders, his black cape fluttering behind him in his haste.

The doors hissed shut behind him and the royal red guards stood straighter as he quickly strode past. He paid them no mind though and continued down the long, fear-provoking halls decorated in the royal Imperial colors.

The conversation he had with his Master replayed in his mind. His Master had said a threat to their power and that of the security of the Empire's was upon them. The Force had revealed that to be so.

But why had the Emperor been so vague of this supposed concealed looming threat? Had his Master perhaps not truly foreseen precisely what was to come? Were his visions growing weaker with the pale, wrinkled body that his Master's dark soul resided in?

It seemed highly unlikely and Vader knew best not to get his hopes up. His Master was still very powerful and Vader knew he still had much to learn when it came to the Dark Side of the Force. Nine years wasn't nearly enough to compare to that of his Master's Sith training. There would be a time when Vader would come to evaluate their strengths but now was not that time.

A new threat was upon them and Vader would need his Master, the only other Sith in the galaxy, to put an end to it.

He was confident to say that there was absolutely no such being in the entire universe that could possibly stand in their way.

 **-/O.o.O\\-**

"Sixty dollars!? Just yesterday you were only charging thirty!"

The scrapyard dealer just shrugged at the act of protest. "What can I say? There's been a rise in interest for those old car batteries since you were last here. Supply and demand is what you'd call it."

"Right," Jane Foster sarcastically laughed, "because dead car batteries are suddenly all the rage and people are just lining up for them." She extended her arm to the empty space behind her and further on. There wasn't a single other soul, besides her intern, in the entire scrapyard.

The man frowned at the gesture, his greying black mustache casing his upper lip. "Look, I'm not budging on the price that I'm offerin' you. Either you take it or you go lookin' someplace else. I get enough bickering from the woman back at home."

"Does your wife know that you cheat your customers for pieces of scrap that technically doesn't belong to you but the state county?" she folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. The man gave her an incredibly bored look like he couldn't believe she was still trying to do business with him, which she was, because she seriously needed those car batteries and spare parts.

This scrapyard was the only one in miles that she had left to go to. There was another one on the other side of town, but the owner of that poorly maintained landfill had banned her from ever coming back. She had tried protesting that he couldn't keep her from a state owned trade industry but lost the argument when she discovered that land legally belonged to him. She left and never returned when he insisted calling the cops and seeing what they had to say.

SHIELD could've gotten her out of the lawsuit easily, but she preferred to have nothing to do with that secret government agency. She may or may not have forgiven them for raiding her lab and stealing all her equipment.

In the end she got it all back and was able to continue her studies thanks to Thor, but the knowledge of some government personnel stealing from her still left her with a bitter taste of resentment.

"Actually," the middle-aged dealer grinned amusingly, "My wife gets more of a kick out of it than I do. How about you come back when she's workin'? I'm sure that'll be a spectacle to see." He started cackling and Jane Foster opened her mouth as if to protest further but decided against it and spun around on her heel. She could hear the owner cackling harder from behind but she ignored him.

On her walk back to the entrance where she was supposed to meet up with Darcy, Jane couldn't help but contemplate on what she had to do next. The parts that she needed were either out of her price range or legally out of her grasp. She knew once she told Darcy about what had just happened between her and that cheap old man her friend would insist on doing some highly illegal.

Just the other day her intern suggested they jump the fence of the scrapyard and take whatever they could carry. Jane had been so worked up about her argument with the other scrapyard owner that she _almost_ approved of it.

If Erik were still around then he would no doubt be on Jane's side and help keep her on the right path, but Erik wasn't with them. Her colleague and long time friend was somewhere in England up to who knows what. It had been a while since she'd last spoken to her Swedish friend anyways so she might as well give him call later on. She could find out what he's been up to and ask for some advice.

Because God knew how much she needed it at the moment.

Jane turned the corner of a stack of old, rust colored cars and found her intern resting on the hood of one of the shambled vehicles. Darcy perked up once she saw her and she leapt down the car, rubbing her hands on her pants as walked forwards.

"Uh oh," The college student mumbled and stopped in front of her. "Well at least empty hands mean a full wallet, am I right?"

"Not now, Darcy,"

Jane muttered and continued onwards, her friend quickly catching up. "We're not banned by chance, are we? Because I found some pretty sweet old time steering wheels that are considered huge these days. Seriously, they look like they were made for steering a ship or something."

Jane looked over at friend and did a double take to make sure she wasn't carrying anything she hadn't noticed earlier or had anything stuffed away. You couldn't be too sure.

"No, we're not _banned_ ," Jane explained and emphasized the last word as they drew near to her van. "but I doubt we'd be welcomed back anyway. Not that I would even consider dealing with that man again."

"Ah," Darcy squinted over at her boss and now friend from the sun that was heavily reflected off the hood of the car. "Suppose you forgot to use your lady charm again I take it? I'm telling ya you have the looks to pull it off ya know." She insisted as they climbed in and buckled themselves.

"I'm not interested in flirting my way to a good deal." Jane insisted as she pulled away from the scrapyard and turned onto the deserted highway.

The sun was beginning to set and Jane was glad that soon enough it would be dark and she would be able to see that stars. Maybe it wouldn't get too cold and she'd be able to sleep out under them.

"Seriously, Jane? You have the looks to attract a norse _GOD_ and you're not using that to your advantage? Man, what I'd do with that kind of womanly power."

Jane would've grinned at the statement if it hadn't brought up uncomfortable thoughts of a certain God of Thunder.

She honestly thought they shared the same type of similar romantic feelings when they were last together nearly three years ago. He promised to return to her. He promised to show her his world and the Einstein rosin bridge.

When she saw him on TV during the invasion of Manhattan she was mixed with emotions. She couldn't have been happier to see him again but the knowledge that he was back on earth and chose not to see her _hurt._ Why didn't he come for her like he promised?

If he now has the ability to travel between their worlds then where was he?

How much longer was he going to make her wait?

"Earth to Foster," Jane snapped out of it when there was a hand waved in her face. She frowned and smacked it away so she could properly see the road.

"You know I hate when you do that."

Darcy shrugged and took another bite out of her burrito that Jane briefly wondered where she pulled that from. "Yeah like _that_ is the excuse for your poor driving skills."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jane mumbled and kept her eyes on the empty road ahead.

Darcy snorted and Jane gave her an odd quick glance.

"Does hitting a hunky blond God twice sound familiar?"

Jane's fingers tightened around the steering wheel as she tried to forget those incidents that really weren't her fault. He came out of nowhere the first time and the second time…well; actually that was sort of her fault. To be fair they probably never would've found him in time if she hadn't.

"Its not like I ran _over_ him," she countered and shot her smirking friend a sharp glare. "Plus, he's a God." she shrugged, "I knew he could take it."

* * *

Darcy had been surprisingly quiet for the rest of the car trip back to lab and Jane couldn't have been more thankful. After a rather upsetting afternoon at the scrapyard and the unpleasant memories of Thor that she really had been trying to suppress, there was nothing Jane desired more than just lie under the night sky.

She pulled a few blankets and pillows from the inside of her RV and climbed to the roof to make herself a little make shift bed. She laid there in silence as her thoughts drifted away from all her current worries and focused on the stars above. She went through the constellations several times in her head before finally letting the subtle hints of her bodies desire to sleep take over.

The night air wasn't as chilly as it normally had been and Jane was grateful for that. Maybe this time she wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night and be forced to retreat back in her RV.

She made herself comfortable against the blankets and pillows before finally closing her eyes and giving into some much needed sleep. Before she slipped away, she distantly wondered if anyone amongst those beautiful stars were wishing they could see her as much as she desired to see them.

That night she dreamt of a tall man with blond hair and dazzling blue eyes, except it wasn't Thor.


End file.
